Monarch crew/Gallery
__NOEDITSECTION__ A gallery of images of the crew of the Monarch. Images are largely taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (DMTNT). Officer Cole Image:Cole2.png|Cole aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:Cole1.jpeg|Cole looks through his spyglass. (DMTNT) Image:Cole3.png|Officer Cole with Captain Toms and First Officer Wade. (DMTNT) Image:Cole and Toms.jpeg|Toms and Cole. (DMTNT) Image:Cole4.png|Cole and Wade inside the Devil's Triangle. (DMTNT) Image:Triangle_officers.jpeg|Cole notices the Mary. (DMTNT) Image:Cole5.png|Officer Cole is run through. (DMTNT) Petty Officer Maddox Image:Belowdeck1.jpeg|Maddox yelling orders to the crew. (DMTNT) Image:Maddox.png|Petty Officer Maddox. (DMTNT) Image:Henry_and_Maddox.jpeg|Maddox aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:The_brig.jpeg|Maddox tosses Henry into the brig. (DMTNT) Image:Possible Maddox.jpeg|Maddox in the Triangle. (DMTNT) Image:Three_soldiers.png|Maddox shortly before his death. (DMTNT) Image:Maddox_is_grabbed_by_a_cursed_crewmember.jpeg|Maddox is grabbed by two cursed crewmembers. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Officer 1 Image:Officer at the wheel.png|The officer, still at the helm as Henry runs atop the quarterdeck. (DMTNT) Image:Monarch Officer.jpg|The officer at the helm. (DMTNT) Image:Soldiers and officers.png|Officer Wade and the helmsman watch the brawl. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h29m30s869.png|Officer Cole, Captain Toms and the officer. (DMTNT) Image:Toms_Triangle.jpeg|The soldier (far right) in the Triangle. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Officer 2 Image:Monarch Officer 2.jpg|The officer sniggers at Henry's claims of the Triangle being haunted. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-03-19-21h18m57s515.png|The officer with other members of the crew. (DMTNT) Image:Monarch_officer_looking_at_Toms.jpeg|The officer looking at Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Officers_in_the_Triangle.jpeg|The officer oversee the firing of the cannons at the Silent Mary. (DMTNT) Image:Officer_cut_down_by_Salazar.jpeg|The officer is cut down by the fearsome and legendary Armando Salazar. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Officer 3 Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h34m09s999.png|The officer watches with disgust as Henry beats up several marines. (DMTNT) Image:Monarch_Officer_IV.jpg|The officer. (DMTNT) Image:Officers in the Triangle.jpeg|The officer oversees the firing of cannons in the Triangle. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h49m59s686.png|The officer runs across the deck. (DMTNT) Image:An_Officer_running_across_the_deck.png|The officer running. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Officer 4 Image:Monarch_Officer_4.jpg|The officer aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-03-19-21h18m57s515.png|The officer standing with other members of the Monarch crew. (DMTNT) Image:Piratesdead-movie-screencaps_com-813.jpg|The officer is beaten by Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Image.jpeg|The officer wrestling with Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Image2.jpeg|The officer is killed. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Sailor 1 Image:MonarchSailor1.jpg|The sailor aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:Monarch officer looking at Toms.jpeg|The sailor and several others snigger at Henry's claims of the Triangle being haunted. (DMTNT) Image:Triangle_officers.jpeg|The sailor (far right) in the Triangle. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Sailor 2 Image:Lesaro_cutting_down_an_officer.jpeg|Lesaro stabs the sailor. (DMTNT) Image:Sailor_with_lamp_stabbed_by_Lesaro.jpeg|The sailor stabbed by Lesaro. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h38m35s494.png|The sailor's corspe and lamp fall to the floor. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Sailor 3 Image:Monarch_Sailor_3.png|The sailor aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:Monarch_Sailor_3_laughing_at_Henry's_claims.png|The sailor laughing at Henry's claims. (DMTNT) Image:Salazar_walking.jpeg|The sailor fighting in the Devil's Triangle. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Sailor 4 Image:Belowdeck2.jpeg|The sailor with another. (DMTNT) Image:Young_Sailor.png|The young sailor. (DMTNT) Image:Belowdeck1.jpeg|An officer yells orders to the sailor. (DMTNT) Image:Belowdeck3.jpeg|The sailor among others working below deck. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h37m53s848.png|The young sailor about to be impaled. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Soldier 1 Image:Dragging.jpeg|The two soldiers dragging Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Landsman.jpeg|The soldier aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:Three_soldiers.png|The soldier and another with Maddox. (DMTNT) Image:Young_Monarch_Soldier_2.jpg|The soldier inside the Devil's Triangle. (DMTNT) Image:MonarchCrewCorpseNumber2.jpg|The soldier dead on the floor. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Soldier 2 Image:Guns.jpeg|The soldier restraining Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Monarch_Soldier_2.jpg|The soldier. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Soldier 3 Image:Monarch_Soldier_3.jpg|The soldier before knocking out Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Guns.jpeg|The soldiers capture Henry. (DMTNT) Image:MonarchCrewCorpseNumber1.jpg|The soldier dead on the floor. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Soldier 4 Image:Dakota_Askew.png|The soldier. (DMTNT) Image:Guns.jpeg|The soldiers capture Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Dragging.jpeg|The two soldiers drag Henry to the brig. (DMTNT) Image:Three_soldiers.png|The soldier and another with Maddox. (DMTNT) Image:MonarchCrewCorpseNumber3.jpg|The soldier, dead on the floor. (DMTNT) ''Monarch'' Soldier 5 Image:Guns.jpeg|The crew capture Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Monarch_Soldier_5.png|The soldier. (DMTNT) Image:V2.jpg|The soldier attacks Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h56m27s622.png|The soldier is stabbed by Salazar. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h56m22s783.png|The soldier's death. (DMTNT) Captain Toms Image:Cole_and_Toms.jpeg|Cole and Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Cole3.png|Officer Cole, First Officer Wade and Captain Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h29m35s027.png|Toms with his crew. (DMTNT) Image:Toms.png|Captain Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h34m09s999.png|Toms watching the brawl. (DMTNT) Image:Toms_Triangle.jpeg|Toms in the Devil's Triangle. (DMTNT) Image:Toms_death.png|Toms is killed by Salazar. (DMTNT) First Officer Wade Image:Cole3.png|Cole with Officer Wade and Captain Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h29m35s027.png|Wade and Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Wade.png|First Officer Wade. (DMTNT) Image:First_Officer_Wade.jpg|Wade. (DMTNT) Image:Cole4.png|Wade and Cole. (DMTNT) Image:First_Officer_Wade_.png|Wade aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:Wade_about_to_be_run_through.jpeg|Wade about to be run through by a cursed soldier. (DMTNT) Group images Image:Belowdeck1.jpeg| Image:Belowdeck2.jpeg| Image:Belowdeck3.jpeg| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h29m30s869.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h29m35s027.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h29m44s986.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h30m21s754.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h30m35s998.png| Image:Cole_and_Toms.jpeg| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h32m19s460.png| Officer at the wheel.png| Image:Soldiers and officers.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h33m06s070.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h33m17s074.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h34m09s999.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h36m33s213.png| Image:Guns.jpeg| Image:Dragging.jpeg| Image:Possible_Maddox.jpeg| Image:Toms_Triangle.jpeg| Image:Triangle_officers.jpeg| Image:Officers_in_the_Triangle.jpeg| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h37m53s848.png| Image:Wade_about_to_be_run_through.jpeg| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h38m17s375.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h38m30s216.png| Image:Lesaro_cutting_down_an_officer.jpeg| Image:Sailor_with_lamp_stabbed_by_Lesaro.jpeg| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h38m35s494.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h38m40s628.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h38m57s079.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h49m59s686.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h49m59s686.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h55m20s896.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h55m37s184.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h56m22s783.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h56m27s622.png| Image:Officer_cut_down_by_Salazar.jpeg| Image:An_Officer_running_across_the_deck.png| Image:Salazar_walking.jpeg| Image:Toms_death.png| Image:Headless_soldier_on_floor.jpeg| Image:Burning_Monarch_1.jpeg| Image:Burning_Monarch_2.jpeg| Sources * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Category:Galleries Category:Monarch crew